Current MKW Hack Pack v2 World Records
This page is dedicated to WRs for the v2 of the MKW Hack Pack. Some tracks are Boost, have an exclusive update or can have more or less than 3 laps; if one of these tracks was also in the Beta, the WR/BKT with 3 laps, no Boost or original features can be added only in the Beta page. Either the update is small or big, only the BKT on this edit counts, because we must avoid confusion. To recognise edited tracks, follow this legend: * 1/2/4/etc L=More or less than 3 laps * Boost=The KCL has been edited to make the track a giant boost pad * !=It can be seizure inducing or it's playable only in Time Trials * U=It has an update which is a MKW Hack Pack exclusive, so it's available only in this pack. * 2/3/4/etc x = its speed is edited so that players can reach a max of 200/300/400/etc km/h. All Current World Records Abe Abbott Raceway --:--.--- ??? Twin Peaks 3:17.421 37Totom Purple Peaks (1L) --:--.--- ??? Subspace Factory 2:14.088 ps kaao Sandcastle Park 1.57.853 kenny Volcano Beach 3 --:--.--- ??? Ibuki Luigi's Mansion --:--.--- ??? Retro Raceway 1:40.708 Copy Skia Galaxy Base 2:18.687 Fenet mkw Slot Circuit v1.11 2:42.520 rusoX DS DK Pass (Quajeek99 & Yoshidude4) 2:22.894 Billy Pipeland Sewer v1.0 2:16.868 Myth Winter Paradise 2:05.914 Zed Raptor Sandcastle Beach (2L) --:--.--- ??? Birthday Party --:--.--- ??? DS Waluigi Pinball (Yoshidude4 & Turbo Yoshi) 2:21.178 (SC) kapurin mkw 2:23.487 (No SC) 37Totom GBA Peach Circuit (ChaosShadow23) 1:35.951 kenny CBFD Overworld (1L) --:--.--- ??? Autumn Forest --:--.--- ??? Melting Magma Melee (1L) --:--.--- ??? Desert Fort 3:14.719 Roz Moring GBA Bowser Castle 4 (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? DK Jungle Tour 2:19.943 Radon 2:30.571 Alex Luso SM64 Castle Grounds 2:11.736 Maki love Sand Speedway (1L) --:--.--- ??? DKR Star City 1:58.289 Fenet mkw Castle of Darkness 3:03.048 Storm Color Wonderland 2:06:711 Shawn Berry SNES Mario Circuit 2 (NiAlBlack) 1:26.336 Zed Raptor Citro's Wedding Altar (4L) --:--.--- ??? DKR Haunted Woods --:--.--- ??? Temple Bay --:--.--- ??? Desert Night Sky --:--.--- ??? The Nether 2:01.168 marionose1 Thwomp Loop 1:19.863 J.Bishop GBA Bowser Castle 3: Mario Kart 8 Edition --:--.--- ??? Ruin Labyrinth Texture Hack (1L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Athletic Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - GCN Luigi Circuit (Torran) (5L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Halogen Highway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Delfino Village --:--.--- ??? Headlong Skyway (2L) 2:38.234 stephanie ste Boost - N64 Rainbow Road (BigOto2) (1L) --:--.--- ??? District 65 (1L) 2:04.100 (Glitch) fbrgls77 2:04.009 kapurin mkw Boost - Moonlight Downtown --:--.--- ??? Boost - Glaced Valley --:--.--- ??? Love Circuit --:--.--- ??? Boost - Putt Putt Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rapid Street --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rockside River (8L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rooster Island --:--.--- ??? Boost - SADX Twinkle Circuit --:--.--- ??? Boost - Sunset Raceway --:--.--- ??? Bouncy Farm v2 2:58.534 PianoDude1011 Boost - Kinoko Cave --:--.--- ??? Boost - Raceway District --:--.--- ??? Yoshi Jungle v1.2 (U) 2:03.181 Minko LP Sky Beach (1L) --:--.--- ??? Bouncy Farm v1 (1L) 1:51.620 Royal GCN Yoshi Circuit Terracotta Edition 1:55.837 7K みーさん Fishdom Island v4.1-NG --:--.--- ??? Boost - Ice Cave (2L) --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak 1:28.417 Jiyuu MK Glacial Bay 3:15.724 KytlG Autumn Leavesway 1:11.354 life Autumn Raceway 00:29.372 (Glitch) Nick's Nintendo Channel 1:09.806 (No-Glitch) wainwai Toxic Forest (2L) --:--.--- ??? Lost Island (2L) (U) 2:13.826 ロマンĸiαrσ (a.k.a. Kiaro MK) 3DS Bowser's Castle (Ethanmark7199) (U) 1:56.331 KytlG 3DS Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) (!) --:--.--- ??? 3DS Toad Circuit (SKMarioMan) 1:25.909 KytlG 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) (1L) 1.21.867 wainwai 3DS Rainbow Road (2L) 3:32.335 風船Riru♥友星3つ(Riru2025) DS Dokan Course (Turbo Yoshi) --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock Neo Edition (5L) --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock (Rukasudo90 & Burikillo) 1:37.273 ps kaao GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) 2:18.472 mkwJohnny GBA Lakeside Park (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) 1:44.943 rusoX GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) 1:55.270 Jiyuu MK GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) (U) 2:01.064 (No Glitch/SC) PianoDude1011 0:59.752 (No Glitch) PianoDude1011 0:24.978 (Glitch) paulmkw GBA Yoshi Desert (Ethanmark7199) 1:00.161 (Glitch) BananaMK SNES Bowser Castle 3 (Rukasudo90, WhiteMEX) (U) --:--.--- ??? SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) 1:35.374 MKW Kunz Candy Mountains 1:44.670 Myth Bayside Boulevard 1:51.259 KytlG Celestial Ruins 2:21.675 ps kaao Cyberstate (2L) --:--.--- ??? Cookie Village 1:43.616 rusoX Daisy Gardens (2L) 2:51.675 ninbuzz1 Disco Fever v2.2 (!) 1:38.827 KytlG Powerpuff Funpark 2:51.658 bow.echo lp Concord China Town --:--.--- ??? Divine Temple (2L) --:--.--- ??? Comet Starway 2:04.197 stephanie ste Wolf Castlegrounds 2:36.006 rusoX Skyline Avenue 2:33.578 ps kaao Windmill Village --:--.--- ??? Space City (2L) (U) 3:11.354 ρ:Aεzτα@Paran. Spacy Space Race (2L) --:--.--- ??? Horror Mansion (2L) (!) 2:21.665 Proto Luigi's Ghost Castle (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion (U) 2:05.730 Jiyuu MK King Boo's Area 2:06.693 (No Glitch) ★Royaム★ 1:57.639 (Glitch) Jiyuu MK Volcanic Wasteland (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Volcano Bay (U) 1:56..661 Jiyuu MK Volcano Canyon 2:26.077 mkwJohnny Volcano Island (U) 2:03.604 Jiyuu MK Zelda WW Outset Island (U) 2:18.334 4vex Castle Island (2x) --:--.--- ??? Castle Raceway 2:54.890 ★Royaム★ Incendia Castle Texture --:--.--- ??? 8-Bit Road (8L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Downtown Underground (4L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Fort (5L) --:--.--- ??? Darky Cliff (1L) 1:19.905 WWTEpicFail Nightmare (2L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Peaks Texture (2L) (!) --:--.--- ??? Magnetic City (1L) (U) 1.56.619 (No Glitch) Li x 2:01.288 (No Glitch) Li x Alpha Boost Road (U) --:--.--- ??? Blue Sky Beach 1:57.685 KytlG SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide (1L) 00:50.179 bow.echo lp Eclipse Cove --:--.--- ??? Green Hill Zone 2 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field (2L) 00:55.786 (Glitch) SDL Hula Hillside Circuit 1:54.666 kenny Rural Raceway 2:28.696 KytlG Bowser's Lair (2L) --:--.--- ??? Concrete Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Pipe Underworld (2L) --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle (2L) 2:30.529 rusoX Canary Bay (U) --:--.--- ??? Volcanic Skyway 3 (2L) 3:09.261 (No SC) jsc Canyon Run (2L) --:--.--- ??? Desert Raceway 1:51.466 DavidMk13 Blood Fire Sky --:--.--- ??? Fire Palace (5L) --:--.--- ??? Hell Pyramid 2:30.782 kenny Item Fireland 2:05.988 mkwJohnny Cannon City 2 --:--.--- ??? Wheel Rock (U) 2:21.475 Jiyuu MK Rocky Hillside 3:02.741 Huili Gou River Of Dreams (1L) 2:13.817 (Kart) Myth 1:59.934 Myth Rosalina's Starlight Coaster (2L) 2:25.390 frbgls77 Gate Of Dreams 2:08.525 KytlG Rainbow Slide (U) --:--.--- ??? Fireworks Race --:--.--- ??? The Haunted Mansion --:--.--- ??? Mrs Flynn's Desert Oasis (2x) --:--.--- ??? Poison Lagoon (Yoshi Lagoon Texture) --:--.--- ??? Top City (4L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Narshe Circuit (5L) --:--.--- ??? Toad Town (2x) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Island 2:54.865 KytlG Seaside Drome 2:31.717 Alex119098 Lava Castle Road (1L) 1:37.274 Spork Games (a.k.a. Walnut Ishkabibble) Lava Holes 2:02.712 KytlG Ibuki Bowser Valley (U) --:--.--- ??? Jungle Ruins (U) 1:29.449 KytlG Yoshi's Pyramid (U) 1:05.911 Li x Desert Castle Raceway (1L) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Rocks (U) 2:18.429 Spαdε24 Sphynx Road --:--.--- ??? Weegee Race (2L) --:--.--- ??? Water Wood 2:27.467 WWTEpicFail Underground Mine (U) 1:59.981 KytlG Lunar Spaceway (2L) --:--.--- ??? Vulcan Mine --:--.--- ??? Snore Circuit --:--.--- ??? SMS Sirena Beach (5L) --:--.--- ??? Shining Town 1:00.884 OrangeMK ExciteBike Arena: MKW Inspiration (2x) --:--.--- ??? Ruin Factory --:--.--- ??? River Bridge 1:56.067 (Glitch) SamFMK 2:10.228 (No Glitch) Shawn Berry Rempart Road (2L) --:--.--- ??? Refresh Road (1L) --:--.--- ??? Ocean Circuit 1:37.490 KytlG Jungle Island (2L) --:--.--- ??? Paradiz Kanyon (2x) --:--.--- ??? N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspiration (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Desert 2:22.257 Ice GCN Wario Colosseum (MKDasher) (2L) 2:34.555 Koops9999 Misty Caveway 1:32.476 MrTera45000vr Night Mountain (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? DK Jungle Tour 2 (U) 2:32.138 (Kart) CloudMKW 2:12.938 KytlG Crossingville 2:22.193 KytlG Nocturne Circuit --:--.--- ??? Spike Desert 2:06.759 viper★ ~ Big World Way (1L) --:--.--- ??? Blackrose Castle 2:39.540 mkwJohnny Nebula Lava Factory 2:12.401 wainwai Digitally Enhanced (5L) (U) (2x) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Dock --:--.--- ??? Royal Canyon (2L) --:--.--- ??? Dash Cannon Woods --:--.--- ??? Land of Purple Water --:--.--- ??? Delfino Beach --:--.--- ??? Lost Fortress 2:47.280 5's 4life Alpine Skyway (2L) 2:27.829 viper★ ~ Jungle Cliff 2:36.146 Shawn Berry Color Course (2L) --:--.--- ??? LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix (U) --:--.--- ??? Traffic Lights 1:52.646 xcrosser Daisy's Palace 2:32.534 polygon298 The Chamber (1L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Resistance to Fate (!) (5L) (2x) -:--.--- ??? Festival Track (U) --:--.--- ??? Cold Circuit --:--.--- ??? Nivurbia 1:51.433 reino hito Forsaken Mansion 2:17.890 Roz Moring Petite Park 1:38.164 AsRaptorMKW Area 28 (1L) (!) 2:47.456 ★Inspire♪'s Mario Kart Channel Undiscovered Offlimit (1L) (!) 1.59.027 (Kart) Wariofanfanfan 1:53.997 kapurin mkw Water Rock World (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Kinoko Valley 2014 --:--.--- ??? Updates in v2.1 On July 13th 2015, the MKW Hack Pack has been updated to v2.1. In this update, some tracks have a different amount of laps or they appear in their latest version. 3DS Rainbow Road (BigOto2) (2L -> 1L) --:--.--- ??? Alpine Skyway (2L -> 1L) --:--.--- ??? Cyberstate (2L -> 3L) 3:19.431 ps kaao Disco Fever (v2.2 -> v3.3) 2:26.065 life GCN Wario Colosseum (v1.0 -> v1.1) --:--.--- ??? Headlong Skyway (Original Version -> Texture Hack by Huili) --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field (2L -> 3L) --:--.--- (No Glitch) ??? 00:55.786 (Glitch) SDL Hula Pipe Underworld (v1.2 -> v1.21) --:--.--- ??? Boost: Resistance To Fate (5L -> 7L) --:--.--- ??? Shining Town (v1.2.5 -> v1.2.5.fix fix by MrKoeikoei) --:--.--- ??? Space City (2L -> 1L) --:--.--- ??? Spacy Space Race (2L -> 1L) 1:34.904 WWTEpicFail Top City (4L -> 5L/ v1.0b -> v2.0) --:--.--- ??? Twin Peaks (RC1 -> RC1.1) 3:17.421 37Totom Weegee Race (2L -> 3L) --:--.--- ??? Updates in v2.4 On September 4th 2015, the MKW Hack Pack has been updated to v2.4. In this update, some tracks appear in their latest version. Color Wonderland (v1 -> v1.1) --:--.--- ??? DS Tick-Tock Clock (Rukausdo90 & burikillos' version -> maczkopeti's version) --:--.--- ??? Headlong Skyway (Texture Hack by Huili -> v2.2 by MEGAKart69 & ChaosShadow23) 2:34.626 rubified Pipe Underworld (v1.23 -> v2.3 by ChaosShadow23) 2:41.623 Myth Sky Beach (RC6 -> HP Update styled boardwalk and MKW Hack Pack posters) --:--.--- ??? Updates in v2.5 On September 9th 2015, the MKW Hack Pack has been updated to v2.5. In this update, some tracks appear in their latest version. Cyberstate (not enough information at the moment) Nightmare (RC2 -> v1.beta) --:--.--- ??? Color Wonderland (not enough information at the moment) Category:Important Pages